


Love Lockdown

by GreenJewel



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission went wrong for both team members of the Suicide Squad. But is this an opportunity for them to come true to their own feelings?</p><p>Based on sentence-prompt "Looks like we're trapped here for a while"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story is based on the lyrics from Love Lockdown. This song is born for this ship, let me tell ya. Here, have a look at the lyrics. 
> 
> "I'm not loving you, way I wanted to - What I had to do, had to run from you  
> I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong - And that haunted me, all the way home  
> So you never know, never never know - Never know enough, 'til it's over love  
> 'Til we lose control, SYSTEM OVERLOAD - Screaming, "No, no, no, n-nooo!"  
> I'm not loving you, way I wanted to - See I wanna move, but can't escape from you  
> So I keep it low, keep a secret code - So everybody else don't have to know"

“This is all your fault”, Floyd cursed as he trailed behind Flag with his back straight, armed gun crossed in front of his chest and the electric eye-band was activated so he could watch out for them.

Flag gave Deadshot a deadly glare as he dragged his feet on the cold snowy ground. Ahead of them was a dense forest and that’s where they were heading, leaving the small town behind, leaving the helicopter crash behind.

Walking in an open vast area made Floyd paranoid as if he could be an easy target of anyone and Floyd didn’t like that. He always prefered to be the one aiming and pulling the trigger, not the other way around. He used to have the upper hand in any games he chose to play; but it looked like his luck was over ever since he joined the government’s suicide squad team with their suicide missions.

“How could it be my fault?”, Flag shouted back as he dragged his feet on the cold snowy ground looking for any shelter.

 “Because you didn’t let me kill that man when we had a chance”, Floyd argued.

“You could miss and the plane could explode”, Flag was running out of patience.

“But you know I never miss”, the colonel rolled his eyes as he should hear this sentence for the hundredth time already.

Even though Floyd always proved he was right, it’s impossible for him to miss; such high level of confidence annoyed Flag because nothing can be a hundred percent certain and that applied for Floyd’s aiming and calculation as well.

“But the plane exploded anyway and here we are in a middle of nowhere”, Floyd wanted to strangle the man as he blamed Flag for putting them into this situation.

If he could just let Floyd do his job, may be the gang leader would never have a chance to touch the detonator, explode the helicopter. It was lucky they survived the bomb; but the two’s strength was terribly affected after crashing into the ground and walking for some miles with nothing in sight.

“Okay, fine, it’s my fault”, Flag gave up. He could feel the hitman’s annoyance and it hurt no-one just to take the blame this time.

“Okay, where are we at?”, Floyd decided to change the topic.

“Somewhere in the North, hopefully we didn’t cross the border to enter Canada yet”, Flag replied boredly.

“Because it would be a lot of explanation and paperwork if the government had to get an army to Canada to bring you back to cell”, the colonel added more in reply to Floyd’s questioning look. And the assasin just shrugged; he should have got the point earlier.

“Stop flattering me Colonel. The government doesn’t need an army to bring me in. They’ve got you”, Floyd smirked as he caught Flag’s eyes when he turned around and looked at him. But the soldier quickly turned away and walked faster, which Floyd found very amusing.

At first, Floyd’s unrelentless tease at the Colonel was unintentional. It just happened naturally when he felt at ease and comfortable with someone. But then he noticed how Flag tended to avoid the situation when he made flirty comments and sometimes with Harley chimming in some more words, the Colonel’s ears tips may even turn red. And that’s how Floyd gradually enjoyed this type of talking more than he should and applied it whenever he had the chance.

 

o0o

“Get the water bottles full and we’ll move on. The sun will set down soon and then the temperature will drop. We need to find shelter”, Flag said as he quickly kneeled down by the river banks, opened the backpacks which he gathered everything that can be used from the helicopter crash.

Floyd stood still and kept his eyes around. He was still worried that the gang they took down earlier may send someone after them for revenge. But Flag was right, they were literally in a middle of nowhere.

“Care for a bath, Colonel?”, Floyd asked and he almost bursted out laughing as Rick stared at him eye-widened. Deadshot could tell for a brief moment, the idea startled Rick and he actually considered that. But 3 seconds passed and the solider got back to his work.

“You’ll have your bath when you are back in the base, dude”, Flag replied shaking his head.

They rested at the river bank for a while and Deadshot’s skills turned out to be useful to get them some food. He soon collected a handful of fishes which was hit by a wooden pointy stick. 7 fishes, and all were killed at the same spot. Flag was much impressed with the man’s skills but he still refused to say it out loud.

“Come on. We’ll get to the fish when we found a place to stay”, Flag tried to stay cheerful but Floyd was not so optimisstic.

The forest was so dense that it could almost black out the sunshine and there was no trace of any visitors that have wandered into this area. They would find no living residents here and if they would find one it would be only after walking for some more days. Look at the few things they picked up from the crash, Floyd would say his cell in Belle Reve was a luxury right now.

The pair walked for a few more hours with a torch in Flag’s hand. The temperature was dropping lower and even Floyd found it hard to carry on as he could not feel his legs.

“May I have a suggestion for our next mission?”, Floyd called out.

“Go on”, Flag said without taking a look back. He kept his eyes forward on the road seeking for any potential spots. By now Flag was walking blind since the begining; but his instinct was strong with the direction he picked so he kept going.

“Upgrade my suit with a heat moderator when we’re back to Belle Reve”, Floyd panted.

“I’ll make that a top priority”, Flag noted with a laugh and Floyd was more pleased with his joke now when he saw the colonel’s smile. It should be the first of today, he mentally counted.

 

o0o

Luckily for them, the two found a small cave just as soon as their legs felt like torn apart. Floyd couldn’t believe it either and the two had a small argument in front of the cave door to decide who should first entered.

“What if there’s a lion in there?”, Floyd squeaked.

“There is no lion in this area. Just go ahead”, Flag encouraged standing side by side.

“You don’t even know where we are now”, Floyd objected and the colonel just shrugged.

“You’re the man with a gun and never miss. You shouldn’t be scared”, Flag added in and Floyd suddenly reached out to pat his shoulder hard.

“Finally you admit it”, the hitman smiled at him brightly and under the torch that he was holding, Flag could see the twinkle in Floyd’s eyes as he smiled at him. All he could do was just stare at that rare bright smile and the twinkling eyes.

“So Iet’s go inside”, Floyd said cheerfully and they both entered.

It turned out that the cave was safe and dry. After a few more attempts at securing the cave door with branches and leaves to stop the cold wind from entering and to keep the fire they spent hours making going on, the two lied on the ground stretching their sore muscles.

“What’s now?”, Floyd asked. He removed his boots and moved closer to the small fire to keep himself warm.

The snow outside the cave was getting thicker as the hours passed by. The small fire and branches they managed to find might not be enough.

“Looks like we’re trapped here for a while”, Flag said defeated.

“As much tempting as that sound Colonel, I’m more interested in knowing when Waller would pick us up”, Deadshot had taken off his gloves and moved it closer to the fire clasping them together.

“I don’t know”, Flag looked purely frustrated and clueless. Floyd gave him an understanding look.

“Okay, let’s find something fun to do”, Deadshot changed the topic.

“Like what?”, Flag gave him a suspicious look. The sudden cheerful tone from Deadshot got him worried.

“Do you like playing strip poker?”, Lawton arched his brows and kept his gaze at the soldier.

His smile grew wider as Flag processed the suggestion; his mouth dropped, he titled his head and gave Floyd the ‘what-the-fuck’ look.

“We don’t bring any cards along”, the solider replied unimpresssed.

“If I have one, would you play with me?”, Floyd still got a smug look on his face that Flag saw it as a warning.

“No”, the colonel said firmly.

And Floyd couldn’t help but grin and diverted his gaze back to the fire. He just caught Floyd’s ear tips turning red again.  

“We should go to bed. It’s been a long day”, Flag spoke breaking the silence.

“In this weather? I’m afraid I’m frozen to death and never wake up again”, Floyd joked but Flag’s response took him aback.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you back to your daughter”, the colonel promised and gave him a small smile.

Floyd looked at him strangely. The remind of his daughter warmed his heart and Flag’s encourage smile helped as well. His mood was down since the helicopter crash and he felt useless when his best skills were not utilized at all. But in some way Flag’s words gave him strength; he smiled back and laid down on the ground trying to get some sleep.

 

o0o

“Still awake?”, Flag whispered as he could sense Floyd turning for the hundreth time next to his side.

“It’s too cold man”, Floyd replied as he could see the smoke coming out of his mouth and nose.

Flag sighed “I know. Me too”.

The colonel decided to sit up. He put some more branches into the fire to keep it running; but Floyd was right. Even if they could fall asleep under this weather; chances were they might never wake up. But there were nothing they could do so he laid back, crossed arms and turned to one side trying to go back to sleep.

But he couldn’t sleep for long as soon as he realized Floyd for some reasons had moved to lie next to him and leaning onto his body closer and closer.

"What the fuck man?”, Flag cursed and moved away.

“I’m freezing here. Give me some warmth.”, Floyd shivered and his teeth were clattering against each other.

“And you need me for ...”, Flag turned and observed the assassin from up and down.

“Warmth of course. Come here, see if it helps”, Floyd retreated his hands and blow into his palm and rubbed them together to create some heat.

Flag paused for several moments but then as he saw how bad Floyd was shivering, he bit his lips and rolled closer to the man. He also took off his jacket and gave Floyd but the man rejected it.

“Keep it, you cannot stand the cold without your jacket”, Floyd replied as he clinged onto Flag’s body like a drowning man holding onto the lifebuoy.

Then Flag decided to put the jacket to cover both of their bodies.

“Can’t believe we’re spooning”, Floyd whispered and the goosebumps started growing on Flag’s skin as he felt Deadshot’s breath behind his neck.

“We’ll leave this place tomorrow morning. And we will never talk about this ever again.”, Flag gritted word by word through his teeth. Floyd chuckled.

“Can’t believe you get to be the big spoon”, Flag mumbled annoyed. “You’re not even a hugger”.

“I am when I want to be”, Floyd replied and as to prove his words, he pressed his body closer to Flag’s back; his hand held the man’s waist and nuzzled into Flag’s neck.

“What are you doing?”, Flag objected and moved away from Floyd but the hitman’s firmly grasp on his waist kept him in place.

“Shssh, I found this position would be easier to sleep, much warmer”, Floyd said and yawned.

Flag stopped struggling and started paying attention. He could feel Floyd’s warmth soaking through his shirt meeting his back. Soon he heard Deadshot snoring so he decided to let this pass. After all, they would all forget it after they left here.

 

o0o

“You are hard”, Deadshot’s sleepy whisper startled Flag as he laid still and not dare to move.

They had fell asleep for two or three hours until Flag suddenly woke up and he realized the buldge in his pants. He had no idea why it was there. Was it because of Floyd’s warmth and hand and the close distance between them?

He had done his best to avoid getting involved with his inexplicable feelings and he thought he dealed with it well. Ever since he noticed he was drawn to Deadshot’s presence, to his smile and the playful charm, he tried to avoid them all. But Flag would never know supprressing his emotions for too long could lead to a revelation like this, like the obvious buldge in his pants when Deadshot was lying close, too close behind him.

“Need a hand, Colonel?”, Deadshot asked again. This time he was clearly awake.

Flag could feel Floyd’s hand reaching to his zipper but he held his hand and stop it there.

“Come on man. No one had to know about this. I promise”, Floyd cooed sweetly.

Floyd held his breath waiting for Flag’s agreement. He had doubt about the colonel’s feelings for him supported by Harley’s consult and remarks. If that was true, this would be a neat way for Flag to come facing his real feelings. He had to do that; because even though Floyd knew he was literally crazy over the colonel for quite some time, he would never be the one sorting out what type of relationship they had.

Slowly, very slowly, Flag removed his grip on Floyd’s hand and the man took it as a signal to move forward. He unbuckled the belt and free Flag’s member , wrapped his hand around it and started stroking. The first strokes were slow but it sent electric waves throughout Flag’s body. He pressed his head firmer onto the cold hard ground as the waves of pleasure started spreading.

Was this what he craved? To have Floyd’s callous fingers stroking his member slowly and tenderly. Flag’s breath hitched; he started rocking forward into Floyd’s hands and the man increased his pace. As his body cringed savoring the pleasure, Floyd’s lips with hot breath found a spot on his neck uncovered by the armor and he kissed it times after times. Floyd was pressing his body closer to Flag’s back too, buried his nose to have the soldier’s scent fullfilling his nostrils and stroked harder as Flag now was rubbing into his palm desperately.

“Come for me Colonel”, Deadshot smirked at his command but that was enough to send Flag over the edge.

He cummed hard but bit his lips and muffled his moans. Somehow screaming out Floyd’s name as he came was the unsettling fact he was not ready to deal with.

Floyd wiped the traces on Flag’s pant as Floyd turned around to meet his eyes. It was hard to read the man’s feelings in the small fire light but they just stared at each other’s eyes, uncertain of what to say.

Floyd leaned in for a kiss and Flag did not pull back. He did not exactly reciporate either; the colonel just lie still savoring the taste, memorizing the feelings. He felt like he was drowning into a pool of mixed reactions and troubled thoughts after the incident.

How would this help him to clear his mind out? How could this handjob make it easier for him to let go of the fact he was attracted to this assassin? Or it could be simply a sexual desire and Flag finally got a taste of what it felt like; may be he could finally let it go? Deep down the solider knew his moment of weakness and the overloaded system screwed his plans up, screw the plan of burying the feelings down to the ground and he was not sure how to continue missions with this man anymore.

Floyd broke the kiss and checked for Flag’s reactions again. He could read the solider was embarrassed; he bit his lips uncertain and not say a word. Then Flag turned over and pressed his back against Floyd’s body, back to the original position and Floyd still rested his hand over the soldier’s waist, breathed in contently.

“Good night man”, Flag finally spoke but his good night wish did not ease any concerns for the very confused Floyd lying behind him trying to subtly make his erection disappear.

“What the hell was that for?”, Floyd rolled his eyes but he said nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks after they were rescued from the snowy forest, Floyd still had not get the answers for that night’s incident. It was true they decided to keep it out of everyone else; but it should not be out of their interactions either, right? Or at least that was what Floyd always assumed but he soon found out it was wrong because not only did the incident go missing from their interactions, there was literally no interaction at all between him and the colonel. For some mysterious reason, the colonel decided to delete his presence from Floyd’s life, from the training sessions to the frequent visits to Zoe or from the team’s common hangouts.

“Where was Flag?”, Boomerang asked as they all sat around a table in an open cell with all the guards standing around outside having their guns loaded.

“Why do you ask me?”, Floyd replied annoyed.

“I don’t know. Probably because you’re the one closest to him in this group of psychos like us”, Boomerang smirked.

“Relax, probably he just went away sometimes to clear his thoughts”, Harley eased the guys’ tension with her signature sweet tone.

“Did you know something about this?”, Floyd gave Harley a questioning look.

“No, absolutely not. What makes you think I know?”, she gave Floyd an innocent smile as her fingers entwined with her hair. But Deadshot wasn’t buying that look. He knew her too well.

 

“Hey, did he tell you anything?”, Floyd approached Harley seperately later when everyone went back to their business.

Boomerang went cuddling with his unicorn and Diablo just turned on the small fire in his little finger, let it dance through the gap between his hands and then shut it out. The process repeated for the hundreth time already.

“No, revealing the patient’s stories was against the code of conduct, mister. Don’t you know that?”, she gave him an accusing look.

“Shut up, Harley. You’re not a psychiatrist anymore”, Floyd replied but then he quickly apologized for seeing the hurt in Harley’s eyes.

But she quickly dismissed it with another smile.

“I think he is trying to run away. There are things here haunting him, things happening in a way he believed it should not be and he couldn’t cope with that. So he think it’s best to keep the distance”

“Are you talking about how June left him behind?’, Deadshot asked concerned.

Harley gave him an incredulous look.

“Yeah sure, June, whatever you say. I’m back to my cell”, Harley hid her face in her palm before turning away from Floyd and entered her cell, leaving a dumbstruck Floyd behind.

“These idiots”, she mumbled shaking her head.

 

 o0o

Flag picked up the phone after the third rang as he wiped his wet hand onto the towel covering his lower body.

“What?”, he asked again in disbelief; but he wasted not any more moments to hear the explanation. All he needed was knowing it’s urgent and he needed to be there; otherwise someone may die.

He changed quickly and gathered his things to get to the scene. He paused as he opened the safe and saw the control panel of the suicide squad members. Flag bit his lips considering but cursing, he grabbed the panel, attached it to his arm and entered the car.

“What’s the status?”, Flag asked as soon as he rushed through the third door of Belle Rerve and entered the prison.

But he froze at the scene laying in front of him. At the middle of the ground was Deadshot still in his normal casual outfits he wore everytime he visited Zoe with a chain from his hands to his ankle. But in front of him was a soldier being strangled by the handcuff’s chain and Deadshot was holding a gun with his bounded hand and pointed forward.

Their eyes met for a brief second and Flag saw nothing unusual in those brown eyes, no sudden craziness, no violent intentions, or probably just a hint of relief when seeing Flag.

“What are you waiting for? Kill him”, Dexter, the control chief of this prison pressed as soon as he saw Flag.

“Let me handle this”, he said calmly and looked back at the hitman.

He caught Floyd curving his lips upward and just as their eyes met again, Floyd released the captured, dropped the gun and and raised his hands into the air.

“Hold your fire!”, Flag shouted his orders and just as every one raising their guns and aiming at Deadshot who was standing surrendering at the center, no one pulled the trigger.

Except for Dexter, he fired the shot but Flag jumped on him and pushed his hand to the side so the bullet did not go as planned. But it still hit the target and when Flag looked up, he saw Floyd curling on the ground with a bleeding hole on the left side of his abdomen.

“Get the medical team here. Now!”, Flag grabbed Dexter by his collar and shouted at the man before rushing down to check on Floyd.

o0o

“What the fuck just happened out there?”, Flag stood leaning on Deadshot’s cell door of crossing arms in front of his chest.

He was trying to remain calm in hope of finding an answer for this situation. Because of all the prisoners that could plan an escape, Deadshot was the one he least likely suspect. He would do anything for his daughter, Flag believed so. Floyd was now bandaged neatly but both his hands and legs were chained to his bed according to the Dexter’s order and Flag could not object to that.

“I got you here, didn’t I?”, Floyd gave him a smug smile and Flag just stared at him eye-widened.

“You mean all of that stunt you put on is just to get me here? Why?”, Flag looked angry but concerned; and his expression got Floyd chuckled.

“Why?”, he commanded.

“Not all of that stunt. My plan was just to get you here. I didn’t plan to get shot. It actually felt weird. The feelings of being hit by a bullet, I haven’t had it in a while”, Floyd was still stalling.

“Answer my question, Dawton!”, the colonel repeated again and Floyd shrugged. He prefered Flag to address him with his first name more.

“I just wanted to see you”, Floyd spoke quietly.

“Well, I’m here”, Flag was still angry and clueless.

“So probably we can pick up where we left last time”, Floyd arched his brows waiting.

He wished now he could put on the witty humor and endless tease he had on Flag before to see the man’s reactions. But the truth was he was desperate for answers or explanation from the colonel about that night when they were trapped in the forest; whether it meant anything to him or it was just Floyd’s illusional feelings and unrealistic dreams.

“I wanted to - ”, Floyd was about to raise his voice but Flag signaled him to tone it down.

He then pulled out his cell phone and blocked out the cell’s camera. Then he went back to staring at Floyd, indifferent and unreadable.

“I wanted to fuck you that night. I thought I was close to having that. But then you turned away and that is it! Why was that?”, Floyd gazed back at the soldier.

Flag could feel his mask of indifference slowlying breaking into pieces. He knew all too well what Floyd meant. He came to accept his attraction towards the hitman that night and the feelings of those fingers wrapping around his cock were still haunting his mind. He kept his distance since the event; but it seemed only fueling his needs for Floyd’s touch even more. And as Floyd revealed another way for that night to turn out, the idea excited him.

“Why didn’t you?”, Flag replied quietly as he moved away from the corner.

“Huh?”, Floyd looked at him confused. He had no idea what game he was playing anymore.

He almost risked every good rewarding points he earned and the chances to meet his daugther, for what? An opportunity for Flag to meet him here but then, what’s next?

“Why didn’t you fuck me that night?”, Flag was now standing next to Floyd looking down at him.

His fingers ran along the edge of the stone bed.

“Well, you were ... I were...It was ... cold and...”, Floyd was unable to form any coherent thoughts as words seem to have escaped from his mind.

“Do you want me to return the favor now?”, Flag’s question took the man aback as Flag’s hand were suddenly on the waistband of his pant and he looked down at Floyd expectantly.

“No”, Floyd said, “not until you tell me what your plans are. You fooled me to believe you want me before and then you ran away. I’m not going through that again”, Floyd spoke seriously.

“Don’t worry. I won’t run away from you again”, Flag said and his hands wandered around Floyd’s lower region mapping the man’s shape.

Floyd pouted. He wanted to mock but Flag’s movements got him very distracted.

“I tried, you know. But I failed. There’s always something here that held me back”, Flag went on and his sudden confession was out of Floyd’s plan.

“Which is?”, the hitman’s question was left mid-sentence as his body arched slightly into the touch.

“You”, Flag said firmly as he moved to grab Floyd’s chin and locked eyes with him.

“Are you sure you have the camera blocked?”, Floyd asked as he looked up at the camera on the corner opposite to him, uncertain.

If any of the guards might be watching or hearing about this now, Floyd was not sure it may turn out well for both of them.

“Of course, because if I am going into this, I have to keep it a secret from everyone else in here, including Waller”, Flag stated a-matter-of-fact.

“Good to know. Now can we get back to the part where you neglected my needs?”, Floyd spoke suggestively and lowered his eyes down to a visible erection from his pants.

“I thought you did not want me to return the favor”, Flag smirked.

But before Floyd could give any answers, he gasped as the colonel pulled down his pants in one single movement leaving his lower body exposed to the cool air of the cell. But that coldness didn’t last long since it was soon replaced with the warmth of Flag’s mouth around his member. Having his hands and legs bounded to the bed, the only thing Floyd could do was craning his neck to have a look at the view below him where one of the most respectful generals of the U.S. army bopped his head up and down his length, licking and sucking eagerly.

Flag smirked as he felt Floyd’s body tense and each movement was restricted by the chain. The view was more tempting than he imagined, Deadshot’s fingers cursed into fists, his body arched as he thrusted needingly into his mouth or the way his lips opened slightly as he cursed and moaned repeatedly.

“Oh fuck Rick, I’m close”, Floyd panted and Flag increased his pace to finish him.

“I think I may like looking at you like this Floyd, bounded and helpless and be at my mercy”, Flag said as he wiped the white cum out of the corner of his lips.

“Oh don’t be so sure. Wait until I get out of these cuffs and we go on a mission together again”, Floyd said sitll panting. The restraint around his ankle and wrist really worked its magic.

“Looking forward to that”, Flag helped to pull up his pants and leaned over and kiss him sweetly.

“Waller asked for me”, Flag announced as he checked his phone.

“I have to go”, he said before pecking another kiss. Floyd nodded understanding and there was a satisfied smirk on his face as he tasted the colonel’s lips.

“And are you okay to have it a secret between us?”, Flag said as he pulled out his phone and switched the camera to normal status.

“Anything you commanded, Colonel”, Floyd replied without any hestitation. It was probably the best way for them.

“Good. Now I leave you to rest”, Flag announced and winked at Floyd before turning on his heels to leave.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope I was able to put the visions I had from the song into this story well because damn, that song is the Deadshot/Flag song, no doubt.
> 
> What do you guys think? Please let me know. Comment and kudos are always appreciated :3


End file.
